


Wake up Call

by B0RNXH3R0



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0RNXH3R0/pseuds/B0RNXH3R0
Summary: Paps wakes Sans up for Breakfast.
Kudos: 8





	Wake up Call

Snow fell quietly onto the roof of the Skeleton Brothers house. It was a somewhat quiet day and Sans was sound asleep in his room. An easy day is what was needed but before he even would wake he knew it wasn't going to be that easy. The underground light shone into his room making the clutered mess on the floor shine. A alarm went off and the grumbles of a small skeleton could be heard under the blankets. His eye sockets opened and he grumpily hit his alarm, successfully turning it off. Sans usually would stay in bed not wanting to get up at all but the fear of his brother coming into the room got him out of bed faster than he ever moved before. He finally rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat still on his bed, looking up at his ceiling. Hell, he was hoping for a good day. 

The door to his room opened fiercely, slamming into the wall. Sans flinched hard and cowered back and hit the wall behind him. His eyes were wide and his heart quickened. His brother in all his glory stood at his door. Papyrus didn't say anything about Sans flinch but he did announce that he wanted this room to be clean. "UGH! WHY IS YOUR ROOM IN SUCH FILTH. IT WAS CLEAN YESTERDAY!" The volume of his voice in the morning was something Sans didn't want to hear. He shook his head vigorously and replied. "Y-yes B-boss." The glare he got from his brother was enough to make other monsters just turn to dust immediately. The shorter skeleton started to hyperventilate but he kept his cool. His wide and scared eyes were on the floor looking at his taller brothers shoes. Sans didn't want to look anywhere else. The loud voice continued, "HURRY AND GET UP I HAVE BREAKFAST READY IN THE KITCHEN! BUT CLEAN THIS ROOM FIRST! I'LL BE BACK IN 5 MINUTES! THAT SHOULD BE ENOUGH TIME FOR THIS SHIT TO BE CLEANED!" and with that the door was slammed and Sans was left baffled and confused on his bed. He looked at the time. It showed it was 8:10 am.

He quickly got up and scrambled around, picking up clothes and putting them in his basket. Sans tripped over a pair of socks he missed and fell. He saw that under his bed was way worse than the rest of his room. Thank God it was just clothes. He went under pulling the clothes out and throwing them into his laundry basket. The ones that weren't able to fit was being smooshed into the other laundry. His hands were pushing the dirty clothes deeply into the basket, making more room for his other dirty clothes. Sans shot his head to his clock. It showed 8:13 am. Sans had two minutes left and he was not wanting to get into any more trouble with his terrifying brother more than he already was. 

Sans quickly finished before the door opened once again. The small skeleton was standing to close to the door and was hit. He fell forward but felt a warmth around his soul. It was there and then disappeared just as quickly. It prevented the older brother from falling and hitting his head on the corner of his counter. Sans turned around quickly, his eyes were wide and he started to shake as he looked up to his brother. Papyrus was always intimidating up close.. that wasn't the case when they were younger though.

The room was stiff, the air cold. Both were quiet for a moment and Sans didn't make any sign that he was going to start talking. So, the larger of the two broke the silence and stepped in, closing the door. Sans visibly shrank back but didn't try to run out the door, for he knew there would be consequences. So, Sans stood there, his head looking at the floor. Nothing was said but he could hear his younger brother moving through his room, looking for a mess. There was nothing Papyrus found that he had to say anything about. The big mess that was there was clearly better than when he walked in 5 minutes ago. Papyrus smiled to himself and leaned down looking under the bed just in case. He was happy to see that there was nothing under there that would make him upset and sat back up. He looked towards his brother and growled to himself. Papyrus didn't like that his brother was always so scared when he was around. He clearly saw the fear. The reason why was unknown but he just couldn't stand it. It made his brother look weak and he knew weak monsters wouldn't survive in the Underground. 

Sans looked up to see his brother right in front of him. The light that shone on Papyrus's back made him look terrifying and Sans instinctively took a step back but he then realized his mistake and grounded himself to his spot. He knew his brother would yell if he didn't accept what his punishment would be, but nothing came except a large hand resting on his head. Sans froze and closed his eyes. Papyrus enstead of yelling and throwing things patted his head. "GOOD JOB! THIS IS WHAT I WANT YOUR ROOM TO LOOK LIKE EACH TIME I COME TO WAKE YOU! THERE SHOULD NOT BE A SINGLE THING ON THE FLOOR OR I SWEAR TO GOD," the grip on his skull tightened and he was forced to look up at his brother, "I WILL THROW YOU OUT YOUR OWN WINDOW!" 

The small skeleton shook his head vigorously in agreement. "Y-yes Boss!" He tried not to stutter or look weak but Sans knew he had failed in that moment but instead of feeling pain on his head, a thumb started rubbing on the side of his skull. "GOOD! NOW," he was directed towards his door. The hand on his head didn't release and he watched Papyrus's other hand reach for the door nob. His younger brothers voice was oh so booming and Sans stumbled and tripped as he was lead down the stairs towards the kitchen. "LETS GO AND EAT. WE SPENT TOO LONG FUSSING ABOUT YOUR ROOM AND I'M PLANNING ON LEAVING THE HOUSE SOON." Papyrus's hand slid down to Sans back and stayed there as he led the way to the kitchen. He then physically picked up the smaller skeleton by his fluffy jacket and sat him rather aggressively into a chair which Sans was quite used to. 

Sans remembered days where his brother would pick him up and force feed him his experimental foods that Papyrus made when he was younger. He smiled at the thought but quickly straightened when his tall brother placed a plate of still hot pancakes in front of him. The syrup and butter was placed beside him and Papyrus watched as Sans small hands reached for the butter. Papyrus handed him a butter knife and a fork then turned back to the stove. Getting his own pancakes from the plate on the right of the stove. He then came and sat on the other side of the island and prepared his own meal. Sans politely thanked him and started eating. His younger brother was getting better and better with his cooking. They ate in comfortable silence and Sans enjoyed each bite. Papyrus ate with a smile on his face as his brother ate his food. Sans was completely oblivious to Papyrus's smile and continued to eat thinking today may actually be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my 2nd work. I've been reading a lot of Underfell works and I just don't like how they depict Papyrus. I'm gonna hopefully change that at least a little. Also, thank you for reading and if you like leave a comment. I would really like some criticism on my works.


End file.
